


Invisible

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: ‘’So you are ignoring me too huh…’’
Relationships: Horobi & Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: inspired by KRYOOX's story [ Tokusatsu Recycle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591297).

He found his father at the park, sitting on a bench overlooking a lake.

Hesitantly, Jin approached him. ‘’Mind if I sit here?’’ He ventured. Horobi did not reply or even looked at him, gaze locked on the setting sun, slowly sinking behind the tall buildings.

Deep within his chest, something else had also sunk.

Clenching his fists tightly, Jin averted his gaze to the ground. ‘’So you are ignoring me too huh…’’ He murmured. It had been like this since the final battle with the Ark. Everyone pretended he was invisible. Horobi too had not been seen since that day. Ikazuchi, Naki and Aruto had been busied searching for his whereabouts and so was Jin.

Now after three weeks tirelessly scouring the city, Jin finally found him… only to be ignored by his father too.

Jin knew he deserved this treatment, though that did not make this any less painful for him.

After all, he had attempted to kill the person to whom he owed his existence. He should have worked harder on finding a way to set his father and the rest of his family free instead of taking a shortcut. He owed them an apology— especially Horobi.

Now was as good a time as any.

‘’I am so sorry… Jin.’’

Startled, Jin turned to his father, eyes wide, staring at the droplets of waters rolling down his cheeks.

‘’Horobi…’’ Jin moved closer to him, reaching out a hand to wipe his father’s tears—

— Only for his hand to go through Horobi’s head.

Jin stared at his hand as though this was the first time he seen it, realisation hit him like a Rider Kick and he collapsed on his knees beside his grieving father.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
